The overall objective of this project is to attempt to determine the etiology of urogenital tumors. Specifically, this will be approached by studying biological and immunological properties of cloned lines of human cytomegalovirus-transformed human cells. One of the areas of current interest is to examine the mechanism by which cytomegalovirus-transformed cells lose their viral antigens and become more oncogenic during prolonged in vitro cultivation.